The present invention relates to a support structure system having a first support structure and having a second support structure.
So-called lattice support structures are known from the prior art which have lattice bars connected to one another, with the lattice support structures having lattice bars converging in the longitudinal direction of the lattice support structure as well as lattice bars directly or indirectly connecting them. In this respect, the connection of the lattice bars among one another is released such that the spacing of the lattice bars extending in the longitudinal direction of the lattice support structures can be decreased and increased, whereby the lattice support structure can be folded inwardly, on the one hand, and folded outwardly, on the other hand.
Such lattice support structures which can be folded outwardly or inwardly on the one hand have the advantage of a high mechanical stability and on the other hand have the advantage that they can, for example, be folded inwardly for transport and storage purposes.
It is furthermore known from the prior art to position a plurality of such support structures adjacent one another in order, for example to achieve a particularly large height or length of such a support structure.